A Day with Excalibur
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: This a four chapter thing where you get to see what goes through the minds of Excalibur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Julian

I OWN NOTHING!

"Hmmm…." The Destroyer Owner knees in the dirt. He shakes his head and picks up his bey. Julian returns to his beginning place, aiming his bey.

"Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!" The cry comes from within his heart. The Gravity bey flies through the air momentarily and lands gracefully. The bey flies down the grassy hill and passes the hole.

"I have been out on this field for hours now….why can't I get this right?" Julian thinks to himself. He looks around the golf course and despairs a little. If he was going to get stronger for his battle with Gingka, he had to keep training.

"I must keep training….the hopes of the Italian citizens rests upon my shoulders." He sets his bey up again. "I cannot quit. I must become stronger!"

"LET IT RIP!" Gravity Destroyer flies through the air.

"So sorry for the interruption but an urgent message, sire." Julian's butler says as he approaches the blader. Julian turns and takes the message.

"What's this about?"

"I don't know, Sire. They just said urgent message." Julian accepts this fact and tells the butler he can go. The man thanks him and leaves. Gravity Destroyer continues to spin as Julian opens the letter.

"Dear Julian,

We wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. You have done well in achieve this best in everything. There is only one thing left. Beat Gingka in battle next time and we will accept you as the best in every field.

Dearest Wishes,

The Konzern Family.

"Oh, so they are willing to accept me before I even reach the top, hmm?!" The Heir shakes his head and shoves the paper in his pocket. "I will be the best….then they will not have to settle for anything less. I will beat Gingka and claim the title of best in the world."

"Gravity Destroyer….Gravity Brave!" he shouts into the afternoon sky. A giant warrior rises out of the bey and pulls an arrow out of its quiver. It pulls back and launchers the arrow into the stadium floor. The impact leaves a crater in the wall. Julian shouts for his bey to continue to use this move until the stadium is broken by the blasts of Gravity. The Destroyer Wielder shouts out moves until his bey's stamina runs out and he falls to his knees in exhaustion.

"Thank you Gravity Destroyer." He says as he picks up the bey and admires it. He looks into the sky, imagining how the battle will go.

…..

"Julian." Wales says as he stands. The other two members of Excalibur stand and look with concern at the beat up friend.

"Are you alright, Julian?" Klaus asks as he eyes his leader's attire.

"I'm alright, Klaus. I'm just tired."

"Where have you been all day?" Wales starts and Sophie finishes.

"We were worried about you."

"As I said, I'm alright. I have been training. Klaus!" He turns to the Capricorn Owner.

"Huh, oh yes, Julian?"

"I want to battle you tomorrow….as a warm-up for my battle with Gingka." Klaus's eyes sparkle a little with this order/request.

"Of Course, Julian."

"Sophie, Wales. I wish to battle you as well. I want to very well prepared for this battle."

"Julian….YES!" The two echo each other.

"Very well. I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Julian walks out and leaves his friends with smiles. He prepares himself for sleep and crawls into the semi-warm mattress.

"Just wait, Gingka! You're in for a big battle tomorrow." The Gravity Destroyer Blader mutters as he falls asleep.

Thanks for reading this guys. I hope you liked it. I thought it would be cool to see what goes through the minds of Team Excalibur. Tell me what you thought by reviewing, please. And tell me who should go next, Sophie or Wales. Klaus is going to be last but that doesn't mean his story is going to suck. =D

TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sophie

I OWN NOTHING!

"Hello, Sophie." The voice sounds over the phone.

"James. It's good to hear your voice again." The White Cetus Owner smiles as she talks with her old friend James.

"Listen, Soph. There's an archeology find here in town and I was wondering if you would grace us with your presence here. We could really use you." James pleads a little.

"James. You know I would love to but Excalibur needs me here. Wales and I need to work on our technique. We have a match with the team GanGan Galaxy in a couple days. Wales and I are facing Tsubasa and Yu and we need to be ready." She remembers what Julian told them when they were practice battling earlier. He had just beaten Klaus and was facing off with her and her partner.

_"We need to win this battle, but we also need to remember that we should have fun." _

_ "Who are you and what have you done with the real Julian?" Wales teases. This brings a smile to everyone's face but Julian loses it quickly. _

_ "We don't have to feel extreme pressure like we did in the World Championships. Nothing is really on the line. GanGan Galaxy has agreed to battle with us. They didn't have to, they CHOSE to. We will have to battle as hard as we can but we have to remember that this is a fun rematch. So we have to remember this as we battle against them." Julian's eyes light up as his blader spirit burns wildly within him. Wales and Klaus seem to light up as well as all the blader spirits ignite. _

"Come Soph….please!" She could practically see him giving her puppy dog eyes. She laughs and starts to tell him no again when Wales walks inside the room.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" She looks to her Cetus partner and smiles. She tells her friend to hold on for a moment and explains the situation.

"Sophie. If you want to go, then go."

"Really, Wales?"

"Yeah. I know you like that sorta stuff." He flips his hair a little and smiles warmly at her. "Go and enjoy yourself. Just be back in time for dinner." He jokes and takes the phone.

"WALES!" She exclaims.

"Hello, this is Wales, Sophie's partner. She's be there." He listens for a moment and grunts a yes. He hangs up and nods to the door. "You had better get going." He smiles and she attacks him with a hug. Sophie suddenly pulls back and walks out of the room.

"VERY unlike you, Sophie! What were you thinking?!" She reprimands herself. "It can't be helped, I guess."

"Hey Sophie." Klaus says as he passes. She turns and smiles.

"Hi, Klaus."

"Are you going somewhere?" He eyes her changed outfit. She looks down and assesses it. She changed into a white tee-shirt with the word Excalibur printed across the top. Her shorts are black with little white strips on the side and her feet are covered in white tennis shoes. She's still wearing her belt with her bey equipment on it. She pulls on her white gloves and pulls her favorite, blue hat down a little.

"Yes, to an archeology find. Wales set it up for me to go." She smiles and closes her eyes for a moment. "I can't wait to get there."

"I bet." He gives her a thumbs-up. "Go enjoy yourself, Sophie. You deserve it." He starts to walk away when she calls his name. He turns and meets her eyes.

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"Ahh, I'm going to the gym. Gotta work out a little." He smiles at her. "Gotta be ready for whatever Masamune throws at me right?! The sharp lance that pierces on point is going be broken by the ax that mows down everything in its path." The two share a laugh and part ways.

…..

"Where can Sophie be?" The boys of Excalibur say in unison. Klaus sits in one of the chairs, fingering Grand Capricorn, while Julian and Wales pace back and forth.

"Uh," The boys hear from the doorway. There stands Sophie, beat up and covered in Dirt.

"SOPHIE!" Wales catches her as she collapses.

"Sophie, what happened?"

"Ambush…They were expecting me." She pulled out White Cetus and showed her friends the damage.

"Klaus, call Gingka. Tell him we have to postpone our battle. Tell him Sophie's…"

"No!" Julian freezes mid-sentence when Sophie exclaims.

"Sophie." Wales says as he holds up his injured teammate.

"The battle's on. Please Julian. Don't cancel! I'll fight, no matter how…ugh…injured or hurt I am." Julian and the other boys could see Sophie's burning Blader Spirit and nodded.

"Alright." Klaus says. "The battle stays on.

"Come on Sophie." Wales helps her get back to her room. He lays her on the bed and removes her shoes. Tucking her in, he watches as her faces softens and she goes to sleep.

"Rest Soph….we'll get him for this!" He cracks the door as he leaves and the light shines on her face.

So….Sophie got hurt a little but she will fight on. Please review and tell me what you thought. I really hope I did this well. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wales

I own nothing!

The Blue Cetus Owner sits in a chair, watching his partner sleep. Their battle with GanGan Galaxy was hours away. Julian and Klaus had left to get White Cetus repaired and working again. Wales felt overwhelming anger at Sophie's "old friend" James. He had ambushed her and Wales didn't know why. All he knew was two things: He wanted Sophie to get better in time for their match with Tsubasa and Yu.

He had called GanGan Galaxy and told them what happened. He mentioned how Sophie wanted to keep the battle on and Tsubasa had suggested moving their match to the third spot. That way Sophie had plenty of time to rest and recover.

"Sophie, how's she doing?" Klaus asks as he enters.

"I don't know." The other thing Wales knew was he couldn't just sit here anymore.

"I'll sit with her." The Capricorn Blader offers a smile. "Why don't you take a break?" Wales stands and the two trade spots.

"Thanks, Klaus."

"No problem." Wales leaves the room with his hands in his pocket. He then remembers that he wanted to ask Klaus about White Cetus. He shakes his head and tells himself he'll ask later. He runs into Julian and the two agree to battle.

"I think we both need to blow off some steam." The leader smiles. Wales pulls out his bey and smiles.

….

"Ready, Wales?"

"I think I should be asking you that question, Julian." The two bladers stand ready. They count off and yell, "LET IT RIP!" The beys go flying into the stadium and it is shown that Gravity Destroyer is using reverse rotation.

"I should've expected that." The Blue Cetus Wielder comments.

"Too late now!" Julian calls out a move, Gravity Brave. Blasts of gravity pierce the stadium floor. Wales starts to call his special move to end the battle but remembers that Sophie isn't there to help him make Grand Deucalion.

"What is it?" His battle buddy asks as he watches Wales slump a little.

"I'm done." Wales calls back Cetus and leaves before Julian can say anything.

….

As he walked through a bey park, Wales thought about his role as a blader. Everyone always said he and Sophie were Julian's twin jewels. He was a little sick of that image. Sophie was amazing but he didn't want to live up to those expectations anymore. How was he supposed to tell everyone else that?

"Hey, Mister!" He heard behind him. A little boy and girl come running up to him.

"Yes, what do you want?" Wales snapped. He immediately felt bad. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Are you Wales from Team Excalibur?" The boy asks. They stare at him with big eyes and he nods his head.

"OH, it's so cool to meet you!" the boy shakes his hand while the girl squeals with excitement.

"WE THINK YOU ARE THE COOLEST EVER!" The girl shrieks. Wales feels a smile form on his face but confusion clouds his eyes.

"Oh, you mean Sophie and me? Yeah…"

"NO WE MEAN YOU!" they interrupt him.

"Me?"

"YEAH!" the boy nods.

"The way you BeyBlade is SOOO Cool!" The little girl pulls out a bey. "I was gonna quit BeyBlade but I watched you battle and realized I wanted to battle people like you." She holds up a bey like his own. It's a Cetus Bey with a white energy ring through.

"I couldn't get a blue Cetus ring so I got a white one. But I still think you're the coolest one of the team!"

"Thanks guys." Wales says. He realizes that he makes a difference in other blader's lives….and he gets to do it with his best friends.

"Do you have to go?" They ask and he nods but smiles at them.

"Yes, I have a battle to go prepare for." He hands them a piece of paper. "If you want to come, you're welcome." He waves and runs back to home.

…..

"Julian." The Destroyer Owner turns and sees Wales. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"It's alright, Wales." They hear a rustle behind them and see Sophie and Klaus come out. She smiles at her partner and he does the same. They were ready, HE was ready!

Alright Thanks for reading. I know this was a mess of stuff but I wanted to get the little kids in. Idk. =D Please review and tell me how horrible it was. =p or whatever you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Klaus**

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Are we ready?" Klaus asks his teammates as they head to the stadium. The time for battle is now. GanGan Galaxy was going down. The new Excalibur was going to claim victory.

"Yes." Sophie leans against Wales a little.

"We're ready." Wales nods.

"Then let's go and fight with everything we have." Julian meets all the eyes in the room.

…..

"So….here we are." Masamune shouts across the stadium. The two teams face off as some friends line the seats.

"Yes." Julian says. "Thank you for agreeing to the rematch."

"No problem, Julian. We will accept any challenge." Gingka gives a thumbs-up.

"Tsubasa, Yu." Wales calls out. The two answer with a confused,

"What?"

"I'm better so we were wondering if we could battle first like we had agreed before."

"Sure. Fine by us." Tsubasa yells back with a smile. The Cetus group goes out and meets the others.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT…"

…..

_"Rip!" A teen boy's voice calls out. The bey starts off strong but stops spinning. He stomps over and picks up the bey. The rain that beats on them doesn't help the boy's anger. His large frame shakes a little. _

_ "Hey…what are you doing?" another voice says. The large boy turns and sees a fancy looking, blond teen standing there. _

_ "Me?"_

_ "Yeah. Who else is here?" He takes a hand off his umbrella and motions around the place. _

_ "Who are you and why do you care?" _

_ "My name is Julian Konzern. I care about other bladers, no matter who they are." He tilts his head a little. "Who are you?"_

_ "My name is Klaus."_

_ "Why are you so upset, Klaus?!" _

_ "Cause I entered the EU or whatever and I tried to make their team for the Championships but I'm the SUB!" He kicks the ground. _

_ "You're mad because you're the sub?" Julian asks. "I'm the leader of Team Excalibur. I can tell you. You weren't made the sub because you're the worst blader of the four."_

_ "Then why was I?" _

_ "Because….I see potential." _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "I see you have power. Crazy power." He smiles. "That could be useful. You're like the secret weapon of the team." _

_ "Secret weapon?" _

_ "Yup. See everyone will think the sub is weak and then we will have the super strong one. No one will see it coming. See?"_

_ "Oh." Klaus thinks about it for a moment and agrees. _

_ "Well, actually. You were made the sub because Sophie and Wales had to be together so they could battle together and I was the leader before anyone else was on the team." Julian laughs a little. "I was just trying to cheer you up." The boys laugh together. _

_ "Well, thanks Julian." _

_ "Really, Klaus. Just because you're the sub doesn't mean you're the weakest. You have got real power." _

_ "Thanks, Julian." _

…_._

"They lost?" Julian says, snapping Klaus out of the memory.

"What?" He looks out at the stadium and sees Tsubasa and Yu have lost. Sophie and Wales walk back and the other two congratulate them.

"Alright, Klaus."

"Yeah, Masamune."

"I'm gonna win this time." He says with a smile.

"Don't be so sure, pal."

"THREE!"

"You can do it, Klaus!" Sophie and Wales yell.

"TWO!"

"Klaus!" Julian says.

"ONE!"

"I can do this." Klaus mutters.

"LET IT RIP!"

**Okay, so this is the end of Day with Excalibur! *tear sob cry!* I'm gonna go cry in the corner now. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. Each view and Review meant a lot to me. Thanks for reading all four chapters. I know this one was short compared to the others. And for those who wanted to know, Excalibur won the fight. I just didn't really one to go into the battle details. I might post a chapter or two, detailing the fights. If enough people want me to. There will be a poll on my profile. Go there and tell me if I should right it or not. **


End file.
